Belamente Sozinho
by Mannuela Sato
Summary: Calar o coração foi sua única opção. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter é de JK Rowling. Letra e melodia da música 'Here Without You' não me pertencem.**

**Aviso:** Slash.

* * *

Em algum lugar de sua mente, Harry se perdia em breves flashes de acontecimentos passados. Acontecimentos dolorosos. Remexeu-se levemente e, pouco a pouco, as vozes que ecoavam em sua mente foram tomadas por vozes... Outras vozes...

Harry levantou a cabeça que estava pousada sobre seus braços cruzados sobre a mesa, de forma sonolenta.

Os grandes olhos verdes se perderam no nada. Rony ainda era o mesmo; ali do lado, conversando animadamente com Seamus sobre quadribol. Hermione os fitava com reprovação contida, hora e outra, estavam na _biblioteca_! Hermione ainda era a mesma; ali do lado, se debruçando sobre centenas de livros, e quilômetros de pergaminhos se espalhando toda a mesa. _Adorável_, ele arriscou-se a pensar.

Rony gesticulava _quase _graciosamente. Ele era alto, bem alto, e esbelto -entenda-se quase esquelético-. Seu rosto cheio de sardas, os cabelos vermelhos que rapidamente o faziam se destacar na multidão. _Bonito_, pensou Harry. Rony era bonito. Não aquela beleza graciosa, como a que possuía Harry. Mas era belo.

Hermione, ligeiramente mais alta que ele próprio, tinha seus cabelos lisos. Harry sorriu levemente; o susto que ele tomou quando viu aquela garota linda, tão linda que ele achou ser uma própria _veela _perdida, havia sido bem grande. Com alguma simples mágica, e agora os cabelos de Hermione cintilavam com o mínimo movimento de seu corpo. Era desconcertante. Ela agora usava seus cabelos presos numa trança. Oh, por todos os Deuses, ela era _linda_, pensava Harry.

E Harry... Ele continuava a ser aquela criatura pequena e magricela, com seus cabelos arrepiados. Certo, os anos eram _muito_ generosos com Harry; ele era a própria personificação da beleza caminhando sobre a terra. Corpo pequeno, porém cruelmente _definido_; traços suaves e sensuais; os mesmos olhos assustadoramente verdes.

_Pequena e adorável perfeição_, era como era chamado em toda Hogwarts.

Harry não suportava que ficassem reparando em si.

_**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho...**_

Deu uma olhadela pelo recinto, vendo Lavender, tão lindinha, sentada num canto rindo com as amigas. Sorriu.

_**Desde o momento em que vi seu lindo rosto**_

Fechou seus olhos. Concentrado em sua mente, ele rabiscou mais algumas palavras em seu caderno.

_**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**_

_**E eu não sei se posso ver isso da mesma maneira**_

Draco... Queria poder vê-lo agora. Rabiscou mais outras palavras.

_**Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam; desaparecem quando eu sonho com sua face**_

Sozinho. Estupidamente sozinho. Harry se sentia assim. Com Rony, com Hermione, _sem _Gina, _sem_ Neville, _sem _Luna...

A Guerra havia acabado. De repente, ele se sentiu tão vazio, sem Gina para fazê-lo esquecer de si...

Será que havia sido certo?

_**Eu estou sem você aqui, querida**_

_**Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

_**Eu penso em você querida, e sonho com você o tempo todo**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você**_

_**Mas você ainda está comigo nos meus sonhos**_

Gina merecia uma parte inteira de seus sentimentos. Oh Merlin, como ele a amara...

_**E à noite, somos só você e eu**_

Acrescentou ele por conta própria; ele e o _coração_ dele.

_**Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr**_

_**Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos pra dizer "adeus"**_

A Guerra terminara. Com perdas, _grandes_ perdas. Haviam perdido nada mais que _muitas_ pessoas.

Harry apertou seus olhos.

Mas a grande tristeza da perda não existia. Ele _não deixara_.

_**Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada**_

Dumbledore o ensinara um _feitiço proibido_. _Velho estúpido, por acaso era um vidente, era..._

Um feitiço poderoso, e naquela época Harry não havia entendido o porquê.

Mas agora ele sabia. Ele _entendia_.

_**Mas eu espero que ela continue bem, enquanto caminhamos**_

**Finite Amor**. A morte do coração. O feitiço proibido. A cura e a maldição. A fina linha que dividia amor e tristeza; amor e dor; _amor e vida_; _amor e morte_.

Harry se sentiu anestesiado. No fim, era simplesmente esse seu simples conhecimento adicional que havia trazido o espírito de alegria e normalidade para Hogwarts novamente. Agora com o bônus de que Voldemort estava morto.

Segurança e paz. E, enfim, bem lá no coração de todos, menos no de Harry, porque ele não havia sido atingido pelo feitiço, o _esquecimento eterno_.

_**Tudo que eu sei, e fiz, me acompanha em qualquer lugar que eu vou**_

_E Voldemort caiu ao chão. _**Morto.**_ Para sempre._

_Harry escorregou para o chão, seu corpo mortalmente ferido, mortalmente cansado, anestesiado..._

_Seus olhos verdes passearam pelo campo de batalha. Rony silenciosamente agarrado a Gina, e Harry sentiu seu já ferido coração se apertar de forma cruel. Gina estava morta. Ele ainda queria o sorriso dela. Os gêmeos Weasley, as antigas alegrias irreparáveis, estavam caídos também, ao lado da ruiva morta. Harry sabia que com aqueles Weasley, uma parte de seu coração se diluía em sangue._

**Sua família** _havia morrido._

_Hermione, do outro lado, tão ferida quanto ele próprio, segurava a mão de Lupin, morto também, sua face manchada de lágrimas secas e sangue, os olhos castanhos vazios. Harry viu uma outra mão menor e mais delicada, junto com a de Lupin, sendo apertada entre as palmas de Hermione. Logo, ele reparou... Para seu horror, Harry viu... Neville sorrindo, banhado em lama e sangue, para Hermione... Harry pôde ler nos lábios dele:. "Acabou. Diga a Harry... Que vencemos. Que acabou. Que ele consegu...". E Hermione gritou. Gritou, os olhos vagos, o grito ecoando pelo campo fúnebre._

_Luna escorregou ao seu lado. Ela também sorriu._

_-Luna, não...- murmurou ele baixinho. A garota sussurrou um _Reparo_ com esforço. Seus óculos se consertaram instantaneamente. – Luna..._

_E ela cerrou seus olhos. Com um sorriso calmo, ela deu seu último suspiro. O coração de Harry sangrou mais uma vez._

_De algum lado, Lavender abraçava Parvati, que também estava morta. Ela chorava, silenciosamente, e Harry sabia que aquelas pessoas todas nunca mais seriam as mesmas._

_Então sua mente processou lentamente; seu coração quase se partiu nesse meio tempo. A pessoa que ele amava... Cadê ela... Cadê _**ele**_..._

_Cadê ele? Estaria ele morto, também?_

_Estaria ele morto, junto com Lupin, com Sirius, com Minerva, com Snape, com os Weasley... Levando consigo o restante de seu coração, de sua alma... Estaria Draco morto?_

**Então... Será que teria que...**

_A imagem dos Weasley mortos veio a sua cabeça._

**Sim... Teria...**

_Hermione com seus olhos vagos..._

_Os corpos sem vida de Sirius e Remus._

**Draco.**

_Seria necessário; se fosse para aparar o mal que ele, Harry, havia feito... Se fosse por Draco, ele faria._

_A dor seria sua, unicamente sua, afinal. A única coisa que ele queria fazer era apagar toda a dor que havia ali._

_Mas será que _aquilo_ não podia também fazê-lo esquecer?_

_-Não... Não fará – ele concluiu, lembrando-se das palavras de Dumbledore._

"_Teu coração é o mais forte, Harry. Só funciona quando se quer, do fundo do coração, apagar... Esquecer. E você não quer."_

**Finite Amor.**

_A resposta estava consigo. Tão simples e única._

_**É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor**_

"_Finite Amor. Acabar com o amor, promover o esquecimento, apagar a dor. É nisso que consiste esse feitiço, Harry. Baseado numa mistura de magia branca e negra, de bondade e maldade, de alegria e dor, de amor e ódio. Ela é poderosa a ponto de apagar a história de uma humanidade inteira. Por que eu nunca a utilizei para apaziguar o mundo, você me pergunta? Não se deixe levar pela beleza dessa maldição, Harry. Ela é perigosa e irreversível. Quando o amor não puder mais suportar, essa sim vai ser a hora de sibilá-la tristemente, meu caro Harry. __**Finite Amor**_; _que se cale o coração."_

_**E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito**_

_**É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor**_

_A dor da Guerra; quando o amor não podia mais suportar._

_Ele entreabriu seus lábios ressecados, cheio de certeza em seu coração, como nunca havia tido em toda a sua vida._

-**Finite Amor**.

_E, assim, ele trouxe a vida novamente para o mundo. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, aquele que sobreviveu mais uma vez, uma última vez..._

_**Eu estou sem você, meu amor**_

_**Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

-Harry... Harry!

-Ahn?

-Acorda! – riu Rony, enquanto ainda sacudia seu braço. – Tudo bem, cara?

Harry sorriu; Rony, ao seu lado, ainda era o mesmo.

-Claro que sim, Rony – Hermione disse, largando momentaneamente sua pena. – Deixe-o descansar um pouco.

Hermione ainda era a mesma.

_**Eu estou aqui sem você**_

_**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**_

Seus olhos verdes rodaram vagamente a biblioteca, e recostado sobre uma das estantes, sentado no chão, absorto num livro, estava _Draco Malfoy_.

O fitou longamente, perdido no mar de mercúrio que eram seus olhos cinzas. O mercúrio líquido brilhando numa vida que Harry nunca pudera ver antes.

Pelo brilho dos olhos de Draco tudo era válido.

_**E a noite, somos só você e eu**_

Harry sorriu, rabiscando as últimas palavras em sua folha.

_**Meu amor**_


End file.
